Past and Future
by evil older sister
Summary: Companion to 'a Choice to the left' Blantant Adam/Hiro Kaito and Ando interrogate Adam about his feelings for Hiro and spend a month getting to know him, also Angela is still causing trouble. Rating because I said so. So there


**Yet another companion to 'A choice to the left', you may also want to read 'Finding a Mother' and 'a Fathers decision' there may be some references to those stories. Okay, not including the Sequel, which I will get to, my list of stories to be written for this Arc has expanded to a whopping twelve, and will probably go up again with the next story I write. Soon I will post a list of written stories on my profile. A brief note I am deliberately avoiding any language that would give the reader any clue what the year is, that is because I am debating whether or not to set most of the series ten years into the past or setting one of my future stories ten years into the future. The only thing is there will be a reference to the series itself coming out in that story; I can't give any more detail than that, you all can let me know what you think. Now without further ado. **

Past and Future

Adam couldn't help but stare in awe; thirty years had wrought changes on the world that he had never even imagined. Strange fashions and actions caught his eye as the unusual trio made their way thought the airstrip to Kaito's private jet. The immortal was still slightly worried at leaving Marie, and with her the only sure way to knock him back to his senses if Angela's programming kicked back in, but after all his years he knew that she needed to spend some time alone with her fiancé. He did feel significantly better when Kaito announced after a short phone conversation that last few vials of the Shanti Virus had been slated to be destroyed. Now at least most of Angela's orders had been circumvented. Hopefully her other orders, namely that he kill his carp when he saw the man again, wouldn't become an issue. He remembered the Soul Seer's words, _hold that image_ and the beginnings of panic faded.

"So" Kaito said when the three were settled on the plane, "where and when did you meet my son before?" The look of suspicious curiosity was mirrored in both faces facing him.

"I didn't know he was your son, though that is probably for the best after how hard he tried not to change the future." He chuckled remembering the face of his carp when he realized the former Englishman was the Kensei of Legend that he heard so much about. The truth was that Adam Munroe, which was his original name thank you very much, was a drunkard who was looking for a way to get rich in Japan back during the feudal era; he certainly was not the hero of legend. It was Hiro that turned the name into a legend and then gave him the credit. "I met him just before my powers manifested, when I actually was the age I look, back in feudal Japan. I had taken the name Kensei Takezo," he could see their wide eyed shock at the name, "yes, that one. But I wasn't the hero the legends describe. You'll be proud Kaito; most of the legends are really about Hiro, not me. He was amazing, I called him Carp, at first because of how he looked when he first arrived, and then because of the secret I held."

"What secret?" Kaito asked, knowing the answer but needing to ask the question.

"That I had fallen in love with him. I never told him, something I regretted bitterly after a few centuries. I don't think he would have let anything happen, even if he felt the same, but he should have known I think. He was so afraid of changing the future."

Ando summoned up the only word that fit this information, "Surreal". It really was; his best friend was a time traveler who grew up on stories of a famous sword saint, who he ended up going back in time to meet only to become that sword saint in name and having the man behind the mask fall in love with him, who turned out to be immortal. That's not even adding in the centuries that have passed since then.

"Isn't it though," Adam laughed slightly he looked at Ando for a moment, "He talked a lot about you, and Kaito as well, he said you were a brother to him in all but blood, his inspiration. That means that I have to thank you, you in essence brought him to me."

"Do you know how long he is staying in your time?" Kaito asked stiffly; he was a little uncomfortable that he was being faced with someone who could be his son's suitor, especially since said suitor was nearly 400 years old.

"I think about six months" Adam thought, "things, uh, got a bit cloudy for a while just before he left." Adam looked a little embarrassed, "I had never told him how I felt, and then I saw him kissing the woman he thought was going to be my 'princess'; I got a bit angry" he winced in remembrance, "I may have been bitter for about 200 years after he left. I left Japan traveled the world, made plans to destroy everything Hiro loved. Then I met the only other Soul Seer I know about."

"Uh, I still don't know what a Soul Seer is," Ando spoke and then realized who he was talking to, he winced and looked down respectfully, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt"

Adam actually smiled at him, "It really is not a problem, a Soul Seer was an ancient term when I was young, it's all but forgotten now. A Soul Seer is an empath of sorts; they are so in control of their own gift that they can actually see the future and the past through people's emotions. The term comes from the long held belief that the people can actually see and judge a person soul, it impossible to lie to a Soul Seer, they can see often see the truth. Now this particular Seer took one look at me and said 'you don't hate him nearly as much as you want to'. I was intrigued enough, since I had never even met the man before, that I traveled with him until his death 40 years later, he helped me through all of my bitterness and helped me accept what I truly felt for Hiro. I also have him to thank for making me able to resist Angela's voice for so long."

Ando absorbed that bit of information while Kaito spoke, "he has been missing for about five months already so he will likely be back within the month, and now what are your intentions toward my son." Kaito was slightly impressed with himself that he managed to get that particular sentence out without the slightest wavier; it wasn't that they were both men, he had long known his son didn't have a preference, it was more that he found it hard to trust Adam after all that had happened. Whether he was in control of himself or not he still had tried to release a virus that would have killed them all.

A slight smile overtook Adam's face at the thought of his Hiro, "I intend to tell him what I should have told him 400 years ago, that I am head over heels in love with him, and then I intend to apologize for those last few days after he kissed Yaeko. Finally I intend to find out if it is even possible that he could feel the same way about me."

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that." Ando couldn't help interjecting with a slight smile, remembering not only how Hiro used to speak of the famous sword saint when they were teens but also the diary like letters the man had left hidden in Kensei's sword for Ando to find. The smile of hope that graced Adam's features almost made Kaito willing to trust him with his only son.

A month flew by quickly, and Kaito slowly warmed back up to Adam; finally trusting him after about three weeks of close watch and interrogations. Adam endured his questions and traps with the patience that only comes from living more than 400 years. He also endured the much more amiable interrogations by Ando, who pressed him for details of Hiro's time in the past. He also wanted to know about the centuries in between Hiro leaving and him finding Kaito and the others. For the normal Ando, such tales were stuff of legend. Ando in turn was able to tell Adam about Hiro's life before becoming a time traveler, sharing story after story since the two met when they were children. Understandable by the time that Hiro returned Adam and Ando had become good friends.

Hiro returned on a beautiful autumn day, just a year and a half after the day they saved the cheerleader. The young man was clearly exhausted, having come directly from the feudal era and the fight with White Beard's army. Adam had only a moment to observe him but thought he looked sadder than he ought to since he had just returned home; it never occurred to him that Hiro thought he had died 400 years ago and was mourning him.

Hiro appeared out of thin air right in the middle of the suite the three shared, facing Kaito with Ando to one side and Adam to the other. As soon as Adam locked eyes on his Hiro he felt his body move without his permission, if he could have his eyes would have widened; because there hadn't been any problems about his control over his own body he had forgotten about the second set of orders that Angela had given him, ones that even Maury Parkman hadn't known about; orders that she has specifically told him never to repeat. He could hear his own voice spit out an angry "Carp" to the confusion of Kaito and Ando as he internally panicked and tried to bring up what Marie had told him to regain control. He saw his Koi, his beautiful Hiro, even as exhausted and sad as he was, fall into a protective stance in front of Ando and Kaito automatically even as his eyes widened in surprise. He desperately tried to remember what Marie had told him as he fell into a fighting stance, picking up one of the many swords that decorated the suite. "Bet you didn't think you would ever see me again, _Carp,_ after you betrayed me, did you?"

"Adam, what do you think you are doing?" Kaito bellowed, bewildered as Adam's body lunged at Hiro, trying to hurt him.

"Did you think I would wait here for any other reason than to kill him, Kaito? Wait with the person who locked me up for thirty years and some sidekick for any other reason," _No, it lies. Lies I tell you. Figure it out please. Ancient Spirits above don't let me do this. _He lunged again; Hiro dodged, but didn't escape unscathed, a thin line of blood welling from the cut across his forearm.

"_**Bring the image to mind, the one that horrified you back into control, and hold it there**__" _he heard from his memory. He tried to remember it as he lunged again; then he noticed, strangely he wasn't giving it his all, he was moving slowly for his skills. It was almost as if he was trying to fail, and then it hit him. Maury Parkman, when he had took control and told him to follow Angela's orders verbally; he had added something in mentally; something that Adam thought he had imagined. _**I want you to try to follow her orders to the letter, but I want you to always fail.**_ He had, no matter what the order he always botched in some way, it gave him hope that he could beat this.

The two twirled locked in an apparent fight to the death, Hiro was tiring and far too tired to even try to use his power, not yet recovered from his trip to the past and Adam knew he would have to act soon. Using all of the remaining mental strength he focused in on Maury's voice, specifically the word fail. Another lunge and this time to his horror he drew blood again on his rapidly tiring Carp; he said something again but he couldn't hear himself over the roaring in his ears. He moved in again this time to do serious damage, and frantically tried to force himself forward. He felt himself gain a mental foothold when Ando suddenly spoke.

"Angela" he said as if he figured something out, Adam's thoughts went from _Good, good figure it out get him to safety, please _to_ What are you doing, Carp, never look away from a fight _when the man in question actually turned toward Ando to ask him what he meant. Reliefs turned to horror as he watched the sword in his hands strike his Hiro in the back, actually slamming the man forward into the floor. He returned to his stance, under the pretence of honor, as his Carp slowly stood up and turned toward him. It was like something out of nightmare, the sword clattered to floor from nerveless hands as Adam began to shake. Hiro's face had turned gray with pain and waxy with exhaustion, blood pooled from his mouth; his beautiful expressive eyes were dulled with sorrow and confusion. Adam's breathe caught, control abruptly returning at the scene couple with the knowledge that he put that look in his Koi's eyes. Adam lunged again, but this time it was of his own volition and was to catch Hiro as he fell. He held that beloved body against him as he slowly lowered them both to the floor whispering apologies and declarations of love constantly the whole way down.

He looked up at the still and silent Kaito and practically begged, "Please tell me you have a syringe around here." Thankfully he did, and he didn't need to ask out why a syringe was necessary. One shot of Adam's blood later and Hiro was sitting up experimentally. He looked around seeing Adam still sitting as close as he could get.

"Kensei? What is happening? You are not a time traveler?"

Before Adam could answer Kaito had physically pushed him away from his dear Carp standing between them glaring at Adam, Ando went to help Hiro stand, peering worriedly at Adam.

"You are back in control, not Angela Petrelli?" Ando asked, and didn't it figure that the only one in the room without powers figured out he wasn't himself.

"Yeah" he said tiredly, knowing that he had just lost any chance that Kaito would allow him near his son, "I am" He remained sitting figuring that he was less likely to be killed if he didn't move. "How is Hiro?"

"Hiro is confused, what is going on?" Hiro asked a little testily, Adam nearly smiled at the surprised look that Kaito and Ando gave his usually mild mannered Koi. It was good to know that some of his lessons stuck, though if he ever got to truly talk to the man again they would be having words about turning his back on an opponent.

"It's a very long story, Carp. Suffice to say that I wasn't myself when you arrived and you have no idea how sorry I am for attacking you."

"Regardless of how _sorry_ you are, you will be leaving now." Kaito said authoritatively

"Father, what do you mean, he'll be leaving? Do you know who this is?" Hiro protested, warming Adams heart.

"He is the man who nearly killed not ten minutes ago, son, that's who he is. And before you say anything, Ando, if he could be controlled once he could still be under control."

"Then get Marie, or Matt, or even Maury Parkman here. They will be able to tell you if I am still under control. " Adam didn't know why he was fighting this, because Kaito was right; Hiro would likely be better off without him here, but he knew that as long as his Carp wanted him here he would do his level best to stay.

Kaito finally agreed that if Matt or Maury Parkman gave the okay then Adam could remain and explain things to Hiro. He didn't include Marie because not only was she currently in another state but he didn't quite trust her not to lead Hiro into some kind of trap since he was the one that stabbed Gabriel Gray all those months before. Thankfully Matt and Maury were together, both rushed over and within an hour they both were able to declare Adam a free man.

With obvious reluctance Kaito allowed himself to be dragged by Ando, and it said a great deal about the amount of interaction the two had had over the last few months that he didn't threaten to fire him over the disrespectful contact, over to the other end of the living room giving Adam and Hiro the illusion of privacy for a long overdue talk.

Adam stared at Hiro, at the face he had been dreaming of for nearly 400 years, whether he would admit it to himself or not. He had imagined meeting the time traveler again for centuries, gone over nearly every possible situation; though the current one was a bit from left field. He had a thousand things to say to his Carp… until he actually had to face the man. Now he was speechless, his blood had healed the man, removed the bags from his eyes and rid him of his physical exhaustion; it hadn't touched the exhaustion or the sadness or the confusion in his eyes but that Adam hoped to alleviate.

"Maybe it would be best if you explained what is going on Takezo-dono." Adam flinched a bit, both at the weary tone in Hiro's voice and the polite distance with which he address him. It let him know that while Hiro would hear him out, he didn't consider him the friend he once did.

"I never did tell you my real name, did I, Carp?"

Hiro kept his eyes respectfully lowered, "No, Takezo-dono" In most cases formal respect like that would be a sign of great admiration, but in this instance Adam knew it was Hiro's way of setting up boundaries, distancing himself from Adam. It hurt, more than the immortal would like to admit. He pressed on hoping that he could get through to the much younger man.

"Adam Munroe is my birth name. I am so sorry Hiro." He whispered the last part, causing Hiro's eyes to shoot up in confusion.

"Why are you sorry, Takezo-dono? I am the one that betrayed you, hurt you so badly that you would still attack me 400 years later; no more than I deserved, I suppose."

Adam was slightly bemused, that was an interesting turn. "Hiro, Carp, I'm not still angry about you kissing Yaeko. I got over that many years ago."

Hiro was still confused, but at least he looking at him now rather than staring at his shoes, "Then what else did I do that would make you so angry so many years later, Takezo-dono?"

Adam sighed "Carp, please call me Adam."

"Very well, Adam-dono"

Adam ran a slightly exasperated hand through his hair, "Close enough, I suppose. I didn't attack you because I was angry or even because I wanted to at all" Hiro just looked at him, his head still adorably tilted to one side, "Do you know the name Angela Petrelli"

Hiro thought for a second then he beamed and nodded, for a moment Adam was lost in his little Carps smile, "Yes, yes she is Flying Man and Peter Petrelli's mother, right? What does she have to you attacking me, she isn't here is she?" He looked around as if expecting her to be there in the shadows.

Adam chuckled, "No, she isn't here, Carp. Many years ago she wanted me to sleep with her, to love her. When I couldn't she made Maury Parkman help her subdue and she plant orders in my head, one of them was to attack and kill you as soon as I saw you. I wasn't strong enough to stop until I nearly succeeded." He shuddered, thinking for a moment about the look on Hiro's face when he stood up and then fell again.

Hiro moved closer and put a hand on Adam's arm at the look on his face, his need to comfort his hero and friend greater than his shame at betraying him. "Why did she want you to kill me? I wasn't even born yet." Now it was Adam who looked away, unable to say the words, lest he be repelled. "Kensei, Adam why did she want you to kill me?" Hiro's last few words were stretched and slow, searching and it was enough to break Adam's silence.

"Because she wanted to punish me, and making me kill the reason why I never looked at her twice was an apt punishment." He burst out, he had been silent 400 years ago and now he was unable to keep the words in any longer, "Because I love you and have since you stole my armor to make me a hero." He touched Hiro's face and drew the unresisting man in closer, his voice dropping to a strangled whisper, "My Carp, My Koi, it took me 200 years to realize why it hurt so much when you kissed Yaeko; why leaving her meant nothing but even when I was convinced I hated you find out you had left without a word nearly destroyed me. I love you my Koi, until the day I die, which I am going to make sure is the day you do."

Hiro stared at the face of his longtime hero, then a smile broke across his young face, lighting up his eyes and clearing away the sorrow, "I love you too, Kensei, Adam. For years before I met you, and even more after I got to know you, excessive drinking and all. I made you into a hero to jeep from destroying time but I fell in love with you after I stopped seeing the legend."

They shared a single chaste kiss with a horrified Kaito and an amused Ando looking on. At that point the four came together so the other three could fill Hiro in on what had happened in the months since he had disappeared. Hiro was greatly relieved that he had not actually killed off Gabriel Gray; he had been feeling guilty about that every time he had seen Marie in the two months before he disappeared. When he found out about the extent of Angela Petrelli's actions he was extremely angry on behalf of Adam, who had to spend quite a few minutes calming the younger man down, so he didn't teleport to where the woman was then and run her through with a sword.

It was several months before Kaito allowed the two to spend enough time alone to really be considered a date, despite Hiro's age. Seeing as both were nearly as old fashioned as he was for different reasons, they were fine with taking it slow. Thankfully they seemed to have beaten Angela's orders; they made even more sure by having Maury and Matt Parkman go through his mind again and remove the guise that Maury had put on all those years ago making him susceptible to Angela's commands. Despite reconciliation with both Gabriel and Marie, in reality Hiro just babbled apologies at the couple and they forgave him quickly, Hiro was still shocked when an invitation to their wedding arrived at his New York apartment. He, Adam, and Ando had chosen to remain in the States, closer to the rest of the Heroes, rather than returning to Japan; though they did visit frequently.

_**Another one knocked off, oh before I forget. Did anyone catch the quote in 'a father's decision'? If you did could you tell me if it really is from NCIS and if not where it is from, thanks.**_


End file.
